Silent Doll
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Hinata knew how it had come to this; her sitting in the bathtub, sharp razor pressing harshly against the thick blue pulsing vein in her wrist. Everything was set in motion over a year and a half ago. A sound of soul deep pain escaped Hinata; such a pitiful thing she had turned into! Warnings Inside So PLEASE Read Them; rated M for a reason! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Silent Doll_

_Notes: A/U, PWP, OOC and will have graphic DARK sexual scenes in the next chapter. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the publishing of this fic._

_**~~~~~~*******Chapter 1*******~~~~~~**_

Hinata knew how it had come to this; her sitting in the bathtub, sharp razor pressing harshly against the thick blue pulsing vein in her wrist. Everything was se in motion over a year and a half ago. A sound of soul deep pain escaped Hinata; such a pitiful thing she had turned into!

Hinata used to smile, laugh and love life until the day Naruto left her to return to his high school girlfriend, and first love, Sakura. The one time Hyuuga heiress tried to put up a brave front, smiling sadly and accepting Naruto's apologies gracefully even though her heart was breaking. She graciously denied the blonde's offer of help with the bills. Hinata did not want his pity; no, she wanted Naruto and always would.

Or so she had thought but she was getting ahead of herself now; the then twenty-one year Hinata was been left with nothing with the exception of the small apartment she and Naruto shared, which she could now not afford since the blonde left their home to live at Sakura's apartment.

Hinata felt so stupid staring around their once shared apartment, thinking of all the things she had gone through to be with the blue eyed male. For Kami's sake she had left her family to be with him, prompting her father to disown her from the exceedingly rich Hyuuga clan.

She had nothing to fall back on at all; her job as a floral assistant at her friend Ino's shop hardly covered half her bills. Hinata would soon be homeless! In her desperation Hinata applied for any job she could and eventually she was hired at Hebi's; a discreet yet plush bar in downtown Konoha.

Hinata was not comfortable dressing in the uniform; a short black skirt, white long sleeve button up shirt with only the middle buttons closed, allowing her full breasts and slim abdomen to show and to top it off knee high black stiletto boots. The ex-Hyuuga heiress disliked the uniform immensely but bills needed to be paid and she would do what she had to in order keep a roof over her head, food in her belly, and her other expenses taken care of.

That was how she became acquainted with Sannin Orochimaru; the owner of Hebi's. Even though the tall man was the owner Hinata was interviewed and hired by the bar manager, Suigetsu; a white haired rather loud young man with questionable manners but a bright if vicious smile.

Hinata didn't know quite what to make of Orochimaru but the older man seemed to be attracted to her. Hinata was not sure how to handle Orochimaru's advances and invitations to dinner at first; it took a month and a half for Hinata to finally give in and accept the man's offer of dinner.

A miserable grin spread across Hinata's pouty lips; the razor blade shaking in her hand slightly when she remembered their first date. It was lovely; a fancy restaurant, wine, and dancing until late into the night. When Orochimaru dropped her off at her dingy flat he had kissed her with such intensity that Hinata's panties moistened and her breath was taken.

The raven haired man left her that first night breathing hard, very aroused, and with a swarm of butterflies fluttering crazily in her stomach. The lavender eyed woman never felt anything like it; yes she and Naruto kissed during their year long relationship but Naruto had never made her feel like Orochimaru had.

That was the end for her, that kiss spelled her doom, but Hinata was too blind to see it. They continued to date and after two months they moved in together. Orochimaru convinced her that her apartment wasn't safe and she deserved to live somewhere befitting her beauty and the station she had once held in the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata confided to her new lover why she was no longer apart of the wealthy Hyuuga clan; that disowned status changed when Hinata accompanied Orochimaru to a charity event that was being held to raise money for the Hokage's reelection campaign; it seemed Orochimaru was well respected amongst the wealthy inhabitants of Konoha.

So respected that her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, nodded in approval when he saw his eldest daughter on the arm of one of Konoha's wealthiest businessmen. Hinata beamed with pride that night, happy that her father approved of her choice of mate; Hinata was no longer disnowned but she would never assume control of Hyuuga Corp in the future.

Orochimaru and Hiashi began to do business shortly after the charity event; Hinata was pleased that she helped both her clan and her lover further their business goals. She referred to Orochimaru as her lover but aside from kissing each other they had not gone further than that and Hinata knew they would have to move forward soon; she wanted it and so did her older lover.

The first time they made love was memorable for an obvious reason; it was the night Orochimaru proposed to her and the night she agreed to be his wife. Sitting in the lukewarm water of the large tub Hinata glanced down at the four carrot cushion cut diamond on her left ring finger, idly fiddling with it.

How had they gone from making love, tenderly taking such sweet pleasure in each other, to what they did now? Hinata could not understand it at all! It had started simply enough with Orochimaru desiring to tie her up in bed when they engaged in sexual activities then it was the suggestion of introducing small vibrators into their foreplay or lovemaking. Those toys weren't so bad and felt quite good pushed against her clit and nipples.

Now, however, their sex had reached a level of depravity that shamed Hinata; how had she let it get this far? Why hadn't she said no or seen what their relationship was evolving into? She wasn't even sure if Orochimaru loved her anymore or if he ever had in the first place.

Orochimaru could be whatever he wanted to be if it suited his needs and/or wants. Most days Hinata was a warm body for her husband to slide into and use until he was panting and fully sated while her body was left soiled with his saliva, his seed, and her silent tears of shame. Orochimaru seemed to enjoy watching her cry, licking up the salty drops that crested from her pale eyes and downs her high cheekbones.

A choked sob left Hinata's mouth, the razor pressing hard into her flesh but not breaching the vital vein in her wrist. She loved him, Kami knew she did, with her whole heart and Hinata did what she did to please him so he would not leave her or go elsewhere for satisfaction.

But the feelings of shame, disgust, and self-hatred were becoming stronger and stronger everyday as were the whispers of slut and whore that loudly rang through her tired mind; it seemed even her conscious was against her.

However, no matter how much she loathed what she was doing, what she had become for her husband's pleasure, Hinata still didn't have the strength to end it all. All it would take was just a little bit more pressure on both her wrists with the straight razor and it would be done.

Hinata knew she wouldn't do it; she sat like this in the tub almost every night, trying to figure her life out and try to think of ways to make it better. Each night ended the same way; Hinata would rise from the tub, dry herself, and put the razor back in her vanity drawer.

This night was not any different, the depressing ritual was observed before she readied herself for bed and slipped into their bedroom. Hinata heard the door to their luxury flat close as she slipped into her silk robe standing next to the bed, waiting for her husband to come to her. Orochimaru stepped into the room as she knew he would. Hinata looked at her spouse, the man she loved, and admitted to herself that he was still handsome, incredibly so, with long straight black hair, pale almost glowing skin, gorgeous golden eyes, and a strong tall body riddled with corded muscle.

Her husband stepped forward removing his clothes; "Hello love; did you miss me?" It always started like this but Hinata knew it would not last, it never did. Orochimaru didn't even wait for her to reply before he spoke again; "Get on the bed, Hinata, I want you on your hands and knees; your gorgeous ass in the air for me to take as I wish."

Hinata nodded submissively while she removed her robe; hatred for her weakness boiling inside her as she slipped onto the soft blanket, positioning her body as her husband requested. There she waited for him to do what he would to her; she would not stop him nor speak against his actions.

This was her life now and when she saw the large bottom drawer of the night stand opening Hinata could not suppress the shiver that went through her slim body; whether the shiver was from disgust or anticipation she would never know, not having the courage to examine that feeling rolling in her gut.

With a silent sigh Hinata braced herself for what was to come when she heard the tube of what she knew to be lube popped open. However, Orochimaru's phone going off outside their bedroom saved her from finding out what her husband planned for her body tonight; at least for now.

With a curse the raven haired man stood, quickly traversing their bedroom, and strode out into the living room of their apartment. A sigh, this time of relief, escaped Hinata's soft lips as she allowed herself to slide fully onto the mattress.

Orochimaru came back into the room, not even glancing at her as he dressed himself to leave. When he was finished the raven haired male looked as polished as he always did. Before leaving the room he spoke to her; "When I return love we will finish where we left off. Until then my dear keep our bed warm while I go to the office and get everything under control." Hinata meekly nodded not daring to speak as her husband had no patience for the stuttering that afflicted Hinata when she was nervous or scared.

The once sweet, caring, and bubbly pale eyed woman had turned into a silent doll for her husband to pick up, a toy for Orochimaru to play with however he pleased, and then drop when he was done with her.

When Hinata heard the apartment door close behind her spouse she let the tears roll down her soft cheeks, soaking the pillow in the salty liquid. The young woman fell asleep like that; face pressed against the wet pillow as she curled around herself, even in sleep Hinata wanted to shield herself from what she knew was coming later on.

_**Well that is the first chapter! Next chapter will contain DARK GRAPHIC sexual activities so please if that is not you thing don't continue reading this fic.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Silent Doll_

_Notes: Again this chapter will contain __**GRAPHIC**__ sexual scenes; undertones of BDSM and depictions of other sexual acts some may find offensive! You have been warned and I do not want to hear anyone complaining in reviews. Oh and I don't hate Hinata, far from it she is one of my fav female Naruto characters. However, she is the only one I could see fitting into this plotline. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the publishing of this fic._

_Previously:_

_Hinata meekly nodded not daring to speak as her husband had no patience for stuttering or babble which Hinata did when she was nervous. The pale eyed woman had become a silent doll for her husband to pick up, play with however he pleased and then drop when he was done with her._

_When she heard the apartment door close the tears rolled out of Hinata's large pale eyes, soaking the pillow. The young woman fell asleep like that, face pressed against the wet pillow as she curled around herself, even in sleep Hinata wanted to shield herself from what she knew was coming later on._

_**~~~~~~*******Chapter 2*******~~~~~~**_

Hinata woke later on during the night in a panic, she could not move her arms and she was splayed out on her stomach on the soft mattress, the blankets long since removed from her slim body.

Her husband's deep voice calmed her; she realized her arms were bound to the head board, Hinata could feel the silk binding against her wrists, ironically in the same spot the razor was pressed against not a few hours before.

Orochimaru's voice brought her back to the present; "Now love are you ready? We have unfinished business, hmm?" Hinata mumbled her assent to her husband's wants; she never could refuse him or anyone she cared for for that matter.

Hinata was bred and raised to submit to powerful men, her father had seen to that. Yet another thought that brought tears to her eyes; was she destined to be with Orochimaru? Destined to be used and unloved by the man she had such high hopes for?

The feeling of her thighs being nudged apart and her ass guided into the air stopped her upsetting thoughts, a gasp leaving her lips when she felt two slick fingers pressing into her vagina. Hinata enjoyed this part of their sexual encounters; she enjoyed feeling her husband inside of her even with the bindings on her wrists, anchoring her to the headboard.

Deciding that for her sanity she would follow her husband's lead tonight and maybe he would hold her afterwards, speaking those sweet, loving words like he used to before they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

A harsh slap to her ass cheek brought her attention fully to the situation she was in at the moment; "Now now Hinata I'm starting to think you don't like this? Now pay attention and let me hear your moans and sounds of pleasure. Can you do that love?"

Her husband's words were punctuated with a harsh jab of his thrusting fingers, causing Hinata to experience a feeling of pleasure and slight pain. Another fervent nod was made and Orochimaru placed a kiss to the back of her neck as he slipped another finger into her now slick pussy.

Pushing her thoughts down Hinata followed her husband's request once again, allowing the moans and mewls of pleasure and sometimes pain to leave her lips. Orochimaru didn't care if she was in a bit of pain just like her tears Orochimaru enjoyed it when Hinata was in slight discomfort.

Hinata's eyes flew wide open when a fourth finger breached her already loosened orifice; Orochimaru had never gone this far before? She felt like she was going to be split open!

A pained whimper left her at the burning pain of being stretched further than she could handle. Orochimaru seemed to take pity on her, pouring more lube directly onto her straining hole; immediately the pain subsided slightly, the friction of her husband's fingers lessened dramatically with the introduction of the slick substance.

"Hmmm Hina you are always so tight but we will fix that after tonight. I love you my wife." Hinata's heart swelled with happiness, he loved her! All she had to do was please him tonight then he would tell her he loved her and things would go back to what they used to be before Orochimaru changed.

Heartened Hinata pressed down the lingering pain and thrust her hips back onto her husband's fingers, taking them deeper inside of her body. "That's it love, take them all, so beautiful like this Hinata. Such a good girl I have."

Yes, Hinata was a good girl and she would prove it to him, prove that she was worth something and then he would not leave her like her father had, like Naruto had. Hinata would not allow it to happen; she would keep her husband happy even at the expense of her own happiness and possibly her sanity.

Pressing her face into the pillow, her long thick hair covering the bed and pillow, so the man behind her could not see the pained grimace on her gorgeous features as she continued to rock her hips backward, muffled moans leaking past the seal she had created between her face and the fluffy pillow.

A sigh of relief left her when he husband removed his long fingers; Hinata screamed in shock when she felt his fist pressing against her, knuckles pushing the sensitive soft skin out of the way, exposing her pink hole for her husband to see.

"Hmm so good love. No baby you have to relax or it will hurt. Do you want more lube Hinata? It will feel good I promise just relax hm." Hinata murmured a request for more lubrication and sagged a bit when she felt more of the slick gel drip into one of her most intimate places.

Pressing her mouth to the pillow once more Hinata bit down on the fluffy object, groans of pain leaving her as she was stretched beyond what she thought she could handle. Soon the pain and pressure subsided to a dull ache as Orochimaru's large hand was fully seated inside of her once tight channel.

Hinata just had to get through this and it would be better, just please Orochimaru for now and then she would talk to him about these acts. That would make her husband see that they did not need to do these things to express their love and affection for each other.

Reaffirmed in her somewhat naive viewpoint and plan Hinata again rolled her hips, trying to adjust to the large intrusion breaching her body. The fist inside of her began to nudge forward only to retreat backward slightly; her husband began a slow pace as he tried to loosen her further.

Orochimaru was muttering crude words of praise to Hinata; she felt her cheeks flame up further at their lewdness but a feeling of pride and arousal coursed through her slender form.

She was the one making her husband feel good, she would be the one to help him reach his peak, Hinata and no other was capable of giving her husband what he needed. Again the mantra of 'I just need to get through this and it will be alright' flitted across her mind.

Hinata was resigned to seeing this night through but if she thought her husband was done she was sourly mistaken. She stilled completely when she felt something round and slick pressing against the puckered skin of her asshole.

They had never done anything like this before but it seemed tonight would be a night of firsts for the young Hyuuga. A pained moan left her when she felt the first small bead entered her virgin asshole; she didn't like the feeling it felt weird but now that the ball was in it was not all that painful.

"Shh Hinata just relax and let me do what I want. I promise you'll feel good love." Trusting her husband's words Hinata went back to rocking her hips in time with slow movements her husband's fist.

Another moan of discomfort left her when a second larger ball entered her ass, it hurt but at least the pain subsided when the ball slipped completely in; the initial stretch from the breaching of her entrance was the worst but she could handle it, she hoped.

They stayed like that for a while; Hinata did not know exactly how long all she knew was that she now had four beads inside of her ass, each one bigger than the last and her husband's fist still pumping into her now numb pussy. Hinata's was numb to the pain now, her muscles had loosened to accomodate the toy and fist being thrust into her.

She sighed when Orochimaru removed his fist and the beads from her body, she hoped they could make love now but she was once again disappointed when her husband squirted more of the slick lube onto her clenching stretched asshole before he slipped in what Hinata knew to be a small dildo.

She tried to squirm away from the painful intrusion but her husband's large hand on her hip stopped her; "Now Hinata do you not want to give me pleasure? Do you not want to satisfy me so I won't have to go somewhere else?" Hinata raised her head and glanced back her pale eyes meeting darkened gold.

"Of cours want to please you. But it hurts and I don't like it; can we please stop?" Hinata held out hope for one moment before Orochimaru's eyes darkened further, this time not out of lust but irritation. Hinata felt her body tense, pushing the dildo inside of her ass almost out.

A scream of shock and pain left her when Orochimaru shoved the silicone phallus back into her ass harshly; "Fine Hinata we will stop and I will leave to sate my cravings elsewhere." With those words Orochimaru began to stand, his leaking cock standing proudly for Hinata to see.

She felt the beginnings of panic well inside her, Orochimaru was going to leave her and go to someone else! Surely when he found them he would discard her and she would be alone again, her father would leave her again too. Hinata could not allow that to happen.

Strengthening her resolve once more she spoke, Hinata was proud that she did not once stutter; "No please Orochimaru don't leave. I apologize for my selfishness and if you want to do this to me than I will allow it. I want you to be happy and I want you to stay with me." Orochimaru's face broke out into a pleased grin as his made his way back in between Hinata's wantonly spread legs.

Hinata lowered her head back to the pillow her long ebony hair flowing once again around her head as Orochimaru began to thrust the dildo slowly into her ass. Soon the pain of the initial penetration all but waned and Hinata began to press back against the artificial cock, trying to please her husband by showing him her compliance to his wants and needs.

A guttural growl left Orochimaru and that goaded Hinata on to do more, to bring her husband more sensual pleasure; moans and whimpers began to leave the ex-Heiress' lips trying to desperately show Orochimaru that she was enjoying this for him, that she was doing this for him and them.

The dildo was pressed deeply inside of her again but this time it was not withdrawn; "Now love I want you to keep that dildo inside your ass for me, if it comes out even a little bit I will be most displeased and will have to punish you for it. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded but that was not good enough for her husband, a harsh slap was given to Hinata's plump bottom, pulling pained whimper from Hinata at the force used behind the blow. "Now Hinata you will address me as Orochimaru-sama from now on. Do you understand love?"

No one could say that Hinata did not catch on quickly, raising her head so her reply would be audible Hinata spoke; "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Her husband's hand moved to the location of his prior slap, soothing the burning skin with gentle caresses; "Good girl; I don't want to hurt you but I will if you do not obey me.

You said you wanted me to be happy, right?" Hinata bit her lip, trying to control the tremor she knew would be in her voice; "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I want you to be happy. Do what you will with me."

Hinata was proud that her voice was steady if a bit dead sounding but her husband seemed pleased with her lifeless response. Pushing her head back in the pillow Hinata braced herself for what was to come, she did not have long to wait not even a few moments later Orochimaru was repositioning his body and thrusting inside of her pussy in one harsh stroke.

A scream of pain left her mouth to be swallowed by the pillow as Orochimaru began a brutal pace, thrusting hard into her already well used body. Hinata tried to focus on anything else beside the pain and hurt she was experiencing. The squeaking of the mattress became her focus, the creaking of the headboard her escape as she tuned out the grunts and growls coming from her husband.

Unfortunately Orochimaru would not have Hinata distracted from his ministrations, his hands came to rest on her slim hip and in her thick hair; another moan of pain left her when Orochimaru squeezed her hip harshly while grasping her hair to pull her head back, exposing her face and the tears Hinata had not realized had fallen to her husband's hard golden eyes.

"Tsk Hinata you must pay attention! Now I have to punish you for your disobedience, you understand don't you love?" Hinata was scared, for the first time she was afraid of what Orochimaru would do to her if she refused him; "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Hinata didn't want to anger her husband more so she would agree with whatever he wanted but after this she would speak to him and force him to see that she did not want this type of relationship anymore. Hinata wanted to be loved, held and cherished not used, hit and pushed to within an inch of her sanity.

"Now this may hurt a bit love but you asked for this by disobeying me." Hinata didn't answer; there was not any need to, instead she braced herself for yet more pain. The hand on her hip moved and Hinata bit through her tongue, blood filling her mouth when she felt a finger nudging against her already full vaginal opening.

No, he could not be serious was all Hinata's mind could say over and over but it did no good as her husband's thin finger pressed inside of her, stretching her further to accommodate her husband's thick cock and the additional intrusion.

"Now Hinata it will only be one finger this time but disobey again and it will more. Understand?" "Yes, Orochimaru-sama" was all Hinata said to her husband's words; Orochimaru probably wanted Hinata to disobey him so he could punish her further but Hinata would not give him the satisfaction.

Steeling herself Hinata pressed back against her husband's body, encouraging him to go deeper inside of her; she would not disappoint her husband and she would not give him a reason to punish her again. Hinata wanted more of those sweet words of praise even if they were for such depraved things.

The brutal pace was started once again, Hinata's head was still being pulled back by Orochimaru's hand, causing her back to arch and her ass to raise higher into the air which allowed her husband to penetrate her deeper than before.

Hinata didn't stop the moans or other sounds that came from her, she was so focused on getting through this that Hinata could not tell if she was moaning from pain or grudgingly felt pleasure but when she felt her husband still and hot seed fill her well fucked body Hinata sagged in relief.

Orochimaru pulled his finger and cock from her now leaking pussy, leaning forward Orochimaru licked the abused opening and the skin around it. Hinata moaned in pleasure, thrusting her hips downward to encourage the man she still loved despite it all to continue.

A dark chuckle was heard before Orochimaru's long tongue breached her loosened hole, licking and massaging her inner walls delightfully. Hinata was now fucking herself on her husband's talented tongue, her orgasm was not far off and she wanted to hit her peak.

The fire rolling in her belly finally exploded when Orochimaru sucked on the tender skin of her opening causing a feeling of pure euphoria to ripple through Hinata's pleasure riddled form. Hinata came hard with a loud mewl, grinding her hips downward onto Orochimaru's tongue and mouth.

Once the tremors of her orgasm left her Orochimaru pulled away untying the binds on her wrists, removing the dildo still buried inside of her ass as he stood, making his way to the bathroom to clean up both his body and the toys he had used.

Hinata sat up and winced as the pain in her lower half radiated outward, stiffly she stood to make her way toward to bathroom as well. Walking into the large room Hinata moved toward the tub, filling it will hot water.

That done Hinata stared at her husband as he filled a sink with cleaning solution and warm water, placing the toys inside so they would be cleaned for next time; a next time Hinata hoped would never happen after their talk.

"Orochimaru I nnneed to sspeak with you. I don't want to..." That was as far as Hinata got as Orochimaru quickly stalked towards her, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck and squeezing harshly.

Hinata felt like a rabbit that had just been caught by a snake, a very large and deadly snake. Stilling Hinata's scared wide eyes met Orochimaru's slitted angry gold ones. "What did I tell you to call me Hinata? Hmm did I not tell you to call me Orochimaru-sama? Did I NOT?!"

His last two words were accompanied with a shake to Hinata's body, in fear Hinata spoke quickly; "Yes Orochimaru-same. I apologize." Orochimaru smiled at her much like a person would smile at their pet when they did something good. "I accept your apology but do not let it happen again. I will not punish you this time.

Now in regards to what you want my love; I do not care what you want. You are mine Hinata, my wife, mine to have and do as I please with. If you do not like it you can leave but you will leave with the clothes on you back and nothing more.

You were nothing when you met me and were still nothing when you married me and you will be nothing if you chose to leave me. Before you leave though you should know that your father will want nothing to do with you once I tell him I left you because you could not fulfill you wifely obligations by giving me children.

Hiashi will see you as a failure once more and this time you will not be disowned but truly dead to him even though you still live and breathe. So love what will it be?"

Hinata was shocked at his words; yes he could be ruthless but never with her! It was true she was his wife and generally content to let him handle things but could she handle this behavior almost every night? What other choice did she have?

Orochimaru was all she had really, everything good in her life hinged on her being married to him. Hinata had no doubt her father would turn his back on her again; her father had done it once before for less even if Orochimaru was lying about her inability to bear children.

Hinata was on birth control for Kami's sake! She and her husband had agreed to wait three years before trying for a child but no one knew that least of all her father, who would believe Orochimaru over his own daughter any day.

She was trapped, truly trapped with Orochimaru and the feelings of despair, self-loathing and hatred bubbled up again, tears filled her eyes as she turned to the now full tub.

"I will stay with you Orochimaru-sama." A kiss was pressed to her ruffled hair as her husband stepped into the shower to clean himself off. Hinata stepped into the hot water, submerging her sore body and battered soul into the relaxing liquid; she stared at the bright blue veins in her wrists wishing she had her razor.

However, Hinata knew she would not go through with killing herself; she truly was a wretched coward, nothing but her husband's silent doll whose only responsibility was to submit to Orochimaru's desires and bring him plasure and children. The tears fell without sobs, merging into the hot water in the tub as Hinata began to scrub her skin raw, a broken look settling into her once bright pale eyes.

_**Well lovelies that is the end; I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my depraved mind!**_

_**Now some people may be thinking why would Hinata stay? As sad as it is some people, both men & women, cannot imagine being away from their partner even though that partner is an abusive ass.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Silent Doll_

_Notes: So I was not going to go further than the last chapter but I figured an epilogue was in order maybe I'll let Hinata have a bit of a happy ending. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the publishing of this fic._

_Previously:_

_She was trapped, truly trapped with Orochimaru and the feelings of despair, self-loathing and hatred bubbled up again, tears filled her eyes as she turned to the now full tub._

_"I will stay with you Orochimaru-sama." A kiss was pressed to her ruffled hair as her husband stepped into the shower to clean himself off. Hinata stepped into the hot water, submerging her sore body and battered soul into the relaxing liquid; she stared at the bright blue veins in her wrists wishing she had her razor._

_However, Hinata knew she would not go through with killing herself; she truly was a wretched coward, nothing but her husband's silent doll whose only responsibility was to submit to Orochimaru's desires and bring him pleasure and children. The tears fell without sobs, merging into the hot water in the tub as Hinata began to scrub her skin raw, a broken look settling into her once bright pale eyes._

_**Epilogue - Five Years Later**_

Hinata stared at the two little boys running around the large yard of one of the smaller Hyuuga estates; she was free and had been for over a year. It seemed that Hinata was wrong about her husband; he did in fact have a heart.

In fact that same organ had been Orochimaru's downfall; a massive heart attack claimed him not thirteen months earlier. She could not bring herself to feel upset by her husband's death.

The man had truly put her through hell; the only positive thing Orochimaru left her with was two wonderful sons and a hefty amount of money. So much they would never want for anything in their lives.

Her father, Hiashi, had offered them one of the Hyuuga properties outside of Konoha. He had said it would be good for his grandchildren to have space to run and play.

It surprised Hinata when she saw the love shining in her father's usually shuttered eyes when he looked at her boys. It seemed Hiashi was not as heartless as Hinata had once believed, that thought made her happy.

The family of three settled into the lives quickly; her four year old son Orochi was a hand full of curiosity. The boy was always into something, his golden eyes shining in excited curious wonder. Hinata saw so much of her deceased husband in her first born but to her relief none of Orchimaru's sadism and potential for cruelty.

Hinata had made it a point to nurture Orochi's temperament to ensure he would always be kind and gentle. However, she would not let the boy become a push over, easily bullied into what others wanted like his mother used to be.

The former Hyuuga heiress had become stronger once Orochimaru was gone from her life for good. Realizing that if she could survive the years of abuse and cruelty Orochimaru heaped out on her she was stronger than she thought.

So much stronger that Hinata was now working with her father on a consulting basis, assisting with the larger accounts. She was quite the little saleswoman when she wanted to be, with her stunning looks and unassuming demeanor she caught many a shark off guard when they met to discuss business.

The pride that was finally shown in her father's eyes was welcome, making Hinata's heart swell. Finally her father saw her and not only did Hiashi see her he wholeheartedly loved what he saw from his former doormat of a daughter.

Smiling Hinata glanced to look at her second son, Neji; the little two year old was so serious. So much like his grandfather it was amusing at times to watch them together, both males with puckered brows as they thought something over.

They not only acted alike but they shared an uncanny resemblance; Neji was undoubtedly the child of a Hyuuga with his pale eyes shining with serious intensity as he spoke in clipped tones. Well as clipped as two year old's words could be but it made Hinata smile to see him try to read books far more advanced them him and shocked when Neji pronounced some of the words.

Hiashi had already anointed her boys as prodigies, nurturing their growing intelligence to the point of spoiling the dark haired boys. Hinata did not mind in fact she adored it; she knew that if Orochimaru had not been struck down their lives would have been much different.

The man did not let up on his sexual sadism, in fact he became worse. The only time Orochimaru stopped his torment of Hinata was when she was pregnant or had just given birth. The reprieve was wonderful but it made Hinata realize how horrid her life and existence had become.

In the beginning it had been the sexual sadism but as time went on it elevated to emotional abuse but only when the couple was alone. It escalated once again when Neji turned one and Orochimaru lost his temper in front of the kids, striking Hinata's face and calling her vulgar names.

Her deceased husband had only stopped when twin screams of fright ripped out of their watching sons. A week later Hinata got the call from Suigetsu that Orochimaru had collapsed in his office at Hebi's. The white haired man had gone on to tell her that her tormentor was not responding to the medic's attempts to revive him.

Hinata had raced to the hospital after dropping her sons at their grandfather's, the whole way Hinata was torn on what to pray to Kami for; should she pray for her husband to be saved or taken. In the end under tremendous guilt Hinata had willed God to take her tormentor away from her.

For once Hinata was heard; Orochimaru died at the age of forty before she reached the hospital, flat lining in the ambulance where the medics could not revive him. Guilt ridden but relieved Hinata went through the process of arranging her husband's funeral while she left the arranging of his estate to her father.

Rising from the bench in the garden Hinata smiled at her sons, murmuring for them to follow her for lunch. The offer of food had both little dark haired boys running into the house to wash their hands so they could eat their sandwiches.

Hinata watched, following her energetic children with fond amusement dancing in her pale eyes. The joyous light once again back in her moon like eyes, no longer was she a silent doll to be played with. No, Hinata was a strong woman now and the mother of two wonderful sons; she who would never suffer in silence again at the hands of someone else.

_**I know it is a bit short but I think it sums it all up; I hope you enjoyed it lovelies!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
